


Rest and Rhyme (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 9: Sleepy)

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Kaladesh, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: This one takes place a day or so behind my week 2 fic, also featuring Huatli and Saheeli. I will try to consolidate these at the end of the month.





	Rest and Rhyme (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 9: Sleepy)

“Saheeli?”

 

No answer. Huatli knocked again, harder this time. The door swung open, into an expansive workshop almost the size of a temple.

 

“Saheeli?” Huatli strode in, closing the door behind her. The people of this golden city were strange about their neighbors entering their houses uninvited, but Saheeli hadn’t minded so far. “I brought you Samosas! With potatoes! Rashmi said they were your favorite!”

 

“Snrk.”

 

Huatli stopped dead in her tracks, covering her mouth with her free hand.

 

“Snrrrrrrrk.”

 

A second, louder snore plowed through the workshop. Saheeli was slumped on a bench by the wall, her mouth hanging half-open, a small trail of drool trickling out the corner of her mouth. She had traded in her golden filigree and red-blue robes for a more durable smock while she worked, and set aside her headpiece on another stool by the door. Still, in the dusty light streaming through the windows, she looked glorious. Like the verdant sun.

 

Huatli set the basket down on a table, among the cogs and sprockets. There was a blanket crumpled underneath the workbench. Huatli took it and covered Saheeli as gently as she could manage.

 

She turned back to the table to pack away the Samosas for later, and froze.

 

It was taking her eyes a while to adjust to the relative darkness of the workshop, but Huatli was still unsure how she had missed the massive creature crouching over half the workspace. It loomed in the shadows, covered partly in a plain tarp. From her viewpoint below it, Huatli could plainly see the gilded feathers, the filigree musculature, and the massive head, filled with rows of gold and silver teeth.

 

It was a tyrannosaur, cast in metal and frozen mid-roar.

 

Huatli’s heart fluttered. When she’d left the workshop to explore the city, Saheeli’s dinosaur constructs had been no larger than a person was tall. They’d been graceful and like nothing Huatli had ever seen, but they’d been small. And in her days of exploring she’d seen plenty of larger constructs (though none as lifelike as Saheeli’s).

 

But this…not for the first time Huatli had a strange impression of standing in Orazca. The Orazca she had envisioned in her dreams as a child, filled with glory and gold.

 

Huatli walked underneath it, the basket momentarily forgotten. The dinosaur looked perfectly balanced. Not at all like the first few, where the arms had been just a bit too long, or the spine too upright. In spots it was undistinguishable from the real thing, so intricate a job Saheeli had done at weaving the feathers over the frame.

 

“A song woven from steel,” Huatli whispered.

 

“Hn…Huatli?”

 

Saheeli was yawning, shaking her head slowly side-to-side. Huatli hurried back to her side.

 

“You did it! It looks amazing!”

 

Saheeli grinned, sleepily. “ _We_ did it. I had some-” she cut off as she yawned again, small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “-mm, some brilliant source material to work from.”

 

Huatli beamed. “ _You’re_ brilliant.” She leaned forward, and kissed Saheeli on her forehead. “You’re a poet. A poet who makes verses out of metal and magic.”

 

“Aether,” Saheeli corrected. Still, she was half-smiling in her drowsy daze, and there was a slight red tinge around her cheeks. If she noticed Huatli’s own deep blush she gave no notice. Huatli wondered if she should kiss her again.

 

“Do you need anything? Some water? Mutil sent me back with some food.”

 

“Mmmmm…water. Water and a bit of sleep. Would you eat with me later?”

 

“Of course.” Huatli matched Saheeli’s next yawn. “I might…I might close my eyes too.” She got up and started looking for a cup.

 

“By the welding torch,” Saheeli murmured. “Mm…how was the city?”

 

“Wonderful!” Huatli beamed. “Rashmi took me to the racetracks. I didn’t realize artifice could be so _loud_!”

 

She poured a cup of water from a jug on the workbench and sidled up next to Saheeli on the bench, resting her back against the wall. She wondered if Saheeli would want to share the blanket, though it looked like the artificer was already on her way back to sleep.

 

Before her eyes closed completely, however, she leaned down and lay her head on Huatli’s thigh. Her bun loosened, and jet black hair cascaded down over Huatli’s knee.

 

“Tomorrow,” Saheeli murmured, somewhere between speech and a murmur. “Tomorrow…would you go out with me? I wanted to show you…show you something…dinosaur…” The rest of what she had to say dissolved into a long, guttural snore.

 

Huatli sat shock-still for several minutes, afraid to move and disturb Saheeli’s sleep. She looked so tired, and her snores, like the growl of a ferocidon, were almost musical. Huatli hated to disturb it.

 

Her own weariness won out eventually, and she slumped slightly, head resting against a pillar jutting out from the wall. One hand found its way to Saheeli’s hair, and brushed it out of her face.

 

“Going out…that sounds nice.” Her own eyes were closing by increments, despite her desire to look at Saheeli a while longer. “I would love to…to…”

 

And then they were both drowsing, the artist and the warrior-poet, curled together in the afternoon sun.

 

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
